


Alone

by tashapaige



Series: Multifandom Drabbles & One Shots [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was really short but hey these are fun and easy to write. I think I'm gonna do more of these haha! Request one maybe? Just comment a character and a prompt and I'll try my best :) </p><p>Until next time,<br/>Natasha xx</p></blockquote>





	Alone

Barry laid in the rubble, bloody and alone. He had lost this fight. There was no coming back from this; he was sure to die. He realised then how lonely he was; he realised then how nobody would ever come to help him; he realised then that nobody would miss him. He let out a blood curdling cry as he tried to sit up but it was no to avail. Finally, Barry Allen gave up. And with tear stained cheeks and a blood stained body, he choked out his final words,

“I’m coming home, mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was really short but hey these are fun and easy to write. I think I'm gonna do more of these haha! Request one maybe? Just comment a character and a prompt and I'll try my best :) 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Natasha xx


End file.
